


ScoutXReader SmutShot

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Slight FDom, Submissive Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks so innocent sometimes... You just really wanna ruin that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ScoutXReader SmutShot

You watched him, for a long while you just watched him. Taking in his quirks, his accent. When he's happy his face stays split in a shit-eating grin, when he's upset his thin brows knit together above his shiny blue eyes and his lower lip sticks out in a defiant pout. He would often brag about his prowess on the field, telling stories as he knocked back can after can of sugary BONK! the others would ignore him, going about their business. You on the other hand, loved hearing him speak, his Boston accent was hotter than Sniper's Australian whispers or Medic's German growls. On occasion he would bring you into the story or ask your opinion on something. You would just smile and nod at him, causing his grin to get even bigger before he would return to his tale. Then there were the times he would eat his beloved pancakes and any and everything innocent about him would fly right out the window. He would make small moaning noises, his pink tongue coming out to catch the saccharine syrup dripping down his chin. You wanted to jump his bones so bad, but you waited until the right moment. 

 

Tonight, you believed, was that time. It was after hours, everyone had already had dinner and were in their respective rooms. Scout, however, was outside practicing his swing with the ball machine, he did this every night for 2 hours at least before going to bed. You make your way outside, your combat boots thumping against the hardened dirt. The tall adorable Bostonian soon comes into your line of sight, you lean against the wall, not alerting him to your presence just yet. You admire his lean arms as he swings the heavy bat, cute buck teeth biting into his lower lip with each forceful hit. You clear your throat, startling him as he turns to look at you with wide eyes, nearly getting whacked by a ball, but it thankfully bounces off his bat. He drops his bat and runs over to turn the machine off before turning his attention back to you. You smile innocently as you move closer to him, he nods his head at you. "Hey dere' toot's! whacha doin' out here?" He asks as you eye your boots, subtle and innocent. 

 

"I came to watch you bat, maybe pick up a few pointers?" You fought against the smirk trying to paint your face and instead take in the one crossing his boyish features. "Heh! So ya wanna learn how ta bat, huh? I'll teach ya, but just rememba dat you won't neva be as good as me!" He turns the machine back on and you sit back and watch as he hits ball after ball with renewed vigor. "See, toot's? It's all in da stance." He stops the machine again and poses briefly. You chuckle and reach your hand out. "Can I try?" He nods, handing you his bat, you take it into your hands, holding it wrong on purpose. The mistake doesn't go unnoticed by the Bostonian as he hurriedly takes it from you, readjusting your hand positions. 

 

"No, No! Ya gotta hold it like dis'!" You giggle softly and apologize. "Sorry. I've never played baseball before." You motion towards the machine but he shakes his head. "If you've neva played before, I don't want ya usin' the machine jus' yet. Ya could get hurt." A pale, nearly unnoticeable blush graces his cheeks as you wind up, stance awkward as you nod knowingly at him. "Ok, thanks for looking out for me Scoot." He scuffs his feet across the ground, grunting at your nickname for him, the bill of his cap hiding his reddening face. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Jus' swing already..." You obey his command but not before smirking to yourself. Your swing is very messy and you can hear Scout clicking his tongue in disapproval with every swing.

 

"Ya need ta tighten ya stance. Here, let me help ya." You can feel him behind you, and it isn't long before his bandaged hands are on you, pushing and pulling you into a proper stance. You moan quietly when his hands seize yours from behind you, leaning over and into you, guiding your swing. "See? Jus' like dat. Yeah, your doing great now, babe." You bite your lip, he might as well have been talking dirty to you. You shift and push back against him. "Thanks, Scout. But I gotta ask... Do you always get this hands on with your students?" He gasps once he realizes how close he actually is to you. You turn to look at him, his face is bright red now as he pulls away. "Sorry..." He murmurs, you nudge closer to him, like a lion stalking a gazelle. "It's ok, I kinda liked you being that close. In my opinion, you could have been closer..." You place a hand on his chest, slowly dragging it downward. He visibly tenses at this, trying to pull away as he stutters. "Uh, I uh..." He backs away but you just slink after him, backing him up against the cage that encircles the ball machine, effectively trapping him. "Whatsa matta Scout?" You use his vernacular, as you inch closer. "I thought you were a great lover? You told all those stories about your girlfriends in different countries, surely you can please a little ol' *Country of origin* girl like me..." He stammers again, nervous blue eyes searching for a way out. "Unless... you're a virgin..." His eyes all but snap back onto you, his brows knitting and his lower lip poking out in that wonderful pout. "Of course I ain't no virgin! I've had girls from all ova!" He stiffens up as you reach up to place a kiss on his rapid pulse. "Then let's have some fun." 

 

You reach down and cup him through his pants, rubbing fairly roughly to get him hard. He groans unevenly as he tries to move your hand, but you quickly take both of his hands and pin them over his head. "Now don't move, ok? Just stay still..." You place a quick kiss on his lips before slowly kneeling down in front of him, nuzzling the growing bulge in his pants with your nose. You slowly unbuckle his belt, followed by his zipper and the button of his pants, pulling the twin flaps of fabric aside to reveal the straining tightie-whities molded to his slender hips. "Mmmm, just stay very still." You pull his underwear down enough to free his erection, he's a little bigger than average you note as you curl your fingers around him, testing the girth with skilled hands. 

 

"Ah... please..." He whimpers above you but keeps his hands on his head, you grin and tighten your hold on his cock, giving him one long, slow pull from base to tip, causing his breath to hitch. You shift your hand back repeating your previous action before thumbing the sensitive pink head, smearing a pearly drop of pre over the expanse of the tip. He thrusts into the air, entire body clenching as you add your other hand into the fray, corkscrewing them gently along his twitching shaft. "Ahh! I'm gonna... Gah!" He trails off with a groan as you pinch the base of his cock, delaying his impending flow for a bit. "Oh no you don't! I'm not done with you yet..." You lick your lips as you stroke his cock once before gently licking the tip with your tongue, he squeaks loudly, causing you to chuckle. You mouth at the base before drawing your tongue up the underside all the way to the tip where you engulf the whole head, holding there for a second or two before pulling back and doing it again, going a little further each time. "Oh god! Ya... You're gonna kill me, babe. Please!" He pleads as you remove your mouth from him. "You're so cute right now, I ain't stopping till I see you shake with pleasure." You take him back into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks in order to create suction, and judging by the loud moans escaping him, he likes it. 

 

"I'm gettin' close! Please god, stop bein such a tease! Let me cum already!" You moan around him before reaching up with your right hand, pushing his tight blue shirt up, rubbing the faint abs lining his lean torso. You make sure his shirt is gonna stay where its at before you remove your hand in order to bring it along with your left to press into his buttocks tightly, shoving his hips forward as you take him as deep into your throat as possible. You swallow roughly around him several times, Scout finally seizes up, shaking violently, all but screaming your name as you pull away just in time to watch his seed splash onto his flat belly. "Oh... man dat was good..." As he comes down from his high, you grin and pick up his bat, turning on the ball machine. You go into a tight stance, bat held perfectly, a single ball comes soaring at you and Scout just stares mouth agape as you hit it, sending it into orbit. You put his bat down and walk off, listening to his loud swears and pleas for you to wait up.


End file.
